


Mistletoe Surprise

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedick and Pedro plan a surprise for when Beatrice and Balthazar get back to the flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Surprise

**Mistletoe Surprise**

Balthazar checked his phone and saw that it was ten minutes to five, he needed to start to set up for his gig at six thirty.

“Pedro?” Balthazar cautiously said as he walked around the corner and into his boyfriend’s room. Pedro was digging under his bed for something. “Pedro?” Balthazar said, a little bit louder.

Pedro jumped, hitting his head against the bottom of the bed as he came out, “Wh- hi Balthy.” He said, rubbing the back of his head as he walked over and kissed his boyfriend, “Getting ready to head out?”

Balthazar nodded, gesturing to his guitar that was leaning against the door outside, “Were you coming?”

“I’ll be there at six. I just need to find something first.” Pedro said vaguely, pointing to the mess he was pulling out from under his bed.

“It’s useless for me to ask what you’re doing, isn’t?”

Pedro nodded, “Glad you know that.” He smiled, “Bea was going to go with you though.”

Beatrice walked around the corner at that moment, putting on the homemade necklace that Hero had given her a few years ago, “Hey. I didn’t think you were leaving this early.”

“I want to make sure that everything is set up.” Balthazar responded, his face said a little bit more though that Pedro could read, but Bea couldn’t. As usual with all of Balthazar’s gigs, he was mortified of forgetting how to play whenever he went up on stage.

“Okay, we can head out.” She handed her keys to him, “Put your guitar in the car and I’ll head out in a second. I’m just going to tell dickface I’m leaving.”

Pedro rolled his eyes, “You two have been dating for two years now; are you ever going to stop calling him Dickface?”

Beatrice laughed, then realized Pedro was actually asking a serious question, “Of course not. DICKFACE!” She called as she walked over to his bedroom door.

Balthazar smiled, giving Pedro a kiss, “I’ll see you at six. Be careful getting there.”

Pedro nodded, “I’m always careful.”

Balthazar headed out to Beatrice’s car and Benedick and Beatrice. Pedro stopped her before she left, “Can you just make sure that Balthy doesn’t lose his nerves at all? I’ll be over there at six, but until then, I want to make sure he doesn’t freak out or anything.”

Beatrice nodded, “Of course I can.” She looked between Pedro and her boyfriend – who shared a look back at Pedro’s door, “You two are planning something, aren't you?”

Ben shook his head first, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Try not to burn down the flat.” Beatrice said, knowing that she didn’t have any time to fight with the two boys, “I’ll see you two at six.” She gave a kiss to Benedick and hugged Pedro then left after Balthazar.

Benedick waited two minutes before smiling at his friend, “Ready?”

“Ready.” Pedro grinned.

 

The two boys walked around and planted mistletoes everywhere in the apartment. The four friends had already set up for Christmas with a decorations glory, but the one thing that was missing was mistletoe. Beatrice had flat out refused it, but Benedick and Pedro were all for it. So, that’s why ever room in the flat ended up with at least three different mistletoes in hidden places that only the two boys knew.

“Bea’s going to kill us.” Benedick laughed.

“I know.” Pedro smirked, “But she’ll kill you first, which will give me enough time to run.”

“OI!” Ben called.

Pedro checked the time, “We should probably get going, it’s almost six.”

 

Balthazar’s gig went without any problems at all, even getting a standing ovation – no surprises there. When they got home, after the two couples went out for a double date dinner, Benedick and Pedro nodded to each other. Beatrice and Benedick went into the living room. Pedro managed to get Balthazar right under one not a few meters from walking into the flat. Pedro paused his boyfriend from walked and gestured upwards, “Mistletoe.”

Laughing, and started to realize what he and Ben had done when they heard Bea complaining about it, Balthazar kissed his boyfriend happily.

 

Of course, by the time that they got to the end of the night, Balthazar and Pedro were curled up together on their bed, they could just hear Bea through the door, “this is the 5th timE TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?” They heard Ben laugh and Bea sigh before quiet which was undoubtedly explained by more kissing.

Pedro, smiling, pulled out a mistletoe from where it had accidently fallen an hour or so ago – Balthy hadn't noticed. He held it over their heads and Balthazar looked up and rolled his eyes, “You’re such a dork.” He said, but, nevertheless, kissed his boyfriend happily, ending the night on a good note.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the 'important otp christmas question': who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning ‘this is the 5th timE TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?’ before sighing and leaning in.  
> I know it's not Christmas, but I wrote this during the LovelyLittleFiclets challenge and just decided that it was a good time to post this.:) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
